Anassa Eudokia V
Anassa Eudokia V was the Anassa of Seresia from 1476 AE to 1526 AE. She was the first Anassa of Seresia after the Happy Restoration of 1476 AE. Her reign was one of optimism and happiness as Seresia entered the Industrial Age. She is perceived by Seresians as one of the Greatest monarchs of their nation. Early Life and Ancestry Eudokia Dorkaros was born in Eaver 15, 1448 AE in Seresia's Imperial Palace in the city of Seresia to Anax Nicephorus VIII and insert foreign princess. From an early age, she showed immense intelligence and learned how to speak two languages by the age of 11. She was also a very friendly woman even at this young age. Eudokia Dorkanos The civil war But all this changed with the civil war in Seresia in the year 1462 AE. Suddenly, Princess Eudokia was transformed into one of the Monarchist side's leaders even though she was just a 14 year old girl. During the eight year civil war, Eudokia Dorkanos fought for the monarchists as a general even though she was young and a woman. She led the Monarchist forces in the battle of Marden pass where she with 4,000 men held off 60,000 Republicans for three days before retreating with 703 men in Vyrver 2, 1464 AE. Princess Eudokia in the battle of Hernev river on Brover 16, 1465 led fearless charge after fearless charge with a force of cavalrymen against republicans armed with muskets and able to do a perfect square and almost lost her life in said battle but was saved by Colonel Georgios Katsares' sacrifice which allowed her and 163 of her men to retreat and the republicans, in a show of respect for her bravery, forbade their men to shoot her. In Inver 22, 1465 AE, Eudokia gave a famous statement declaring that she would fight for a constitutional and not an absolute monarchy. On Eaver 2, 1465 AE, her forces finally were able to rest and hold a line in the West of Seresia encompasing the western third of Seresia. But on Cinver 16, 1466, in the battle of Narben, her father, Anax Nicephorus VIII was captured by republican forces and was executed on Luver 23, 1466 AE at the age of 69 after a military tribunal in a deliberate echo of the fate of Arcas's last krigster. The execution of Nicephorus VIII and the death of Eudokia's only surviving brother, Constantine IX of Seresia in a minor skirmish on Higver 2, 1666 AE divided the monarchists into six factions. The six factions were those of herself, who supported a constitutional monarchy, her cousin, Prince Nicephorus, who wanted a constitutional monarchy(albeit one with more power than what Eudokia wanted), General Andronikos, her own uncle, who wanted an absolute monarchy similar to what Nicephorus VIII wanted, Princess Anastasia, who was Nicephorus VIII's youngest sister and was easily manipulated by Nicephorus's old loyalists, Doux Alexius, a distant relative of the old Anax who wanted a constitutional monarchy, and Doux Markos, another distant relative of Nicephorus, but one who wanted an absolute monarchy. As the civil war went on, infighting between the Monarchist factions developed and in some cases developed into actual battles. As the civil war progressed, from then on, the monarchists lost ground as more and more of the country was lost to republican forces. By 1469 AE, the Monarchists had been reduced to Mastrepi, some of the surrounding countryside, and the city of Harned. In the intervening period, all but two of the factions had ceased to exist as General Andronikos had died from shock at learning his army had lost 80% of it's men in one battle, Doux Alexius had died when a Seresian republican Man of war sunk his transport carrying him from Narned to Mastrepi, Princess Anastasia had died when her ship was set on fire(possibly by a rival monarchist faction) along with two of her three children and said third child defected to the republicans a week later, and the 21 year old Prince Nicephorus had died from disease in Inver 2, 1468 AE and his five-month old child was adopted by Eudokia herself (she married a Turkau Prince and had a seven-month old son by then). By then, only her faction and the faction of Doux Markos remained. On Wyver 2, 1469 AE, Doux Marcos was shot dead by a Republican sharpshooter in the city of Harned and his forces surrendered en masse. Eudokia by then knew the war was lost but hardliners within her army wanted to fight to the death and goaded her into issuing an order ordering them to do that but following the death of General Bardas, the general who goaded her into issuing said order on Cervef 1, 1469 AE, she rescinded her order and requested a ceasefire for negotiating surrender terms which was accepted by President Alexander Tsoukares himself on Cerder 6, 1469 AE. During the week-long negotiation period, Eudokia told Tsoukares that she wanted to be allowed to go into exile and be allowed to do so at a place of her own choosing with a small personal bodyguard which Tsoukares reluctantly allowed and she announced on Cerver 15, 1469 that the civil war was over Exile On Cerver 16, 1469, Eudokia Doukares, the last surviving monarchist claimant, boarded a ship for the post of Tarbul and then on to the capital city of the Turkau Khaganate after the surrender was announced. She would spend the next seven years of her life in Turkau. During said period, she busied herself in intellectual work and she was an amateur historian and learned to speak, read, and write in 8 of the 13 languages she learned in her life. Eudokia Doukares during her period of exile became a mini-celebrity amongst the aristocracy of Turkau as she was the last surviving claimant to the Seresian throne.